The present invention relates to a method of producing a semiconductor device.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional method of producing a semiconductor device. In Patent Reference, an object to be processed is formed of a silicon substrate and a glass substrate. Modified regions are formed near a surface of the semiconductor substrate and a surface of the glass substrate using a laser beam. Afterward, a knife edge is pressed against a backside surface of the object to be processed, thereby cutting and dividing the object to be processed.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-231413
In the conventional method of producing the semiconductor device, it is necessary to improve production efficiency.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a semiconductor device capable of solving the problems of the conventional method of producing the semiconductor device. In the present invention, it is possible to improve production efficiency.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.